my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sewage Plant
The toxic Sewage Plant Hazardous Ruin is located past in the northeast inner city of Portia, gated off within the Collapsed Wasteland. This ruin features many toxic enemies, noxious gas jets, and green, acidic water that causes damage for every second of contact. __TOC__ Unlocking To enter the Sewage Plant, the player needs to approach the Collapsed Wasteland gates, prompting Mission: Hazardous Ruins. The player must prove their strength by sparring with a Civil Corps member and surviving until the timer runs out. This does not require the player to win the fight, but to merely survive. Sam has the lowest level and is readily available to fight after the cutscene ends, while Remington, while a high level, hits slow and is easy to dodge. Either of them are generally easier to survive against than Arlo, who has the highest level and is considered one of the most difficult people in Portia to fight. Overview Upon entering the Sewage Plant, the player is prompted to pick which level they wish to challenge. They must conquer each level before attempting the next, but can re-visit beaten levels at any time, including multiple times per day. Monsters Levels 1 & 2 The upper levels include Plierimps, Masked Fiends, Slow Gooeys, and Jump Dancers. *Plierimps jump evasively and do melee damage with their heavy pliers. *Masked Fiends stay stationary and shoot poisonous darts that can poison on impact. *Slow Gooeys are virtually stationary, but spew clouds of poisonous gas. *Jump Dancers leap and deliver venomous bites. Levels 3 & 4 The lower two levels add Bandirats and Redrats to the above lineup. *Bandirats run forward and do straightforward melee damage. *Redrats stay mostly stationary and hurl fiery canisters or blow streams of fire at the player. Boss Each level houses a Chemical Dropout in the final room. Hazards There are two hazards pertaining to sludge, and two pertaining to boulder traps found within the Sewage Plant. Sludge Firstly, there are the pools, tanks and canals filled with sludge. This sludge does 1% of the Builder's maximum health per second in poison damage, while they stand in it. Secondly, there are sludge jets found in various places. While the hitbox for the jet is actually rather small, compared to how it looks, the debuff they cause is particularly powerful. This poison debuff deals 10% of the Builder's maximum health, per second, for eight seconds. Boulder Traps Firstly, some rooms will have a ramp that boulders roll down. Secondly, some rooms have trap floor tiles, which will cause a boulder to fall from the ceiling, and roll around the room for a short time, before it despawns. Both traps can deal considerable damage, especially when they get the chance to hit the Builder multiple times, in a short window of time. Loot Loot commonly dropped by monsters includes Copper Wire, Old Parts, Tempering Liquid, Venom, Teeth, Copper Bar, and Gols. Chests offer Blood Stones and rare technological materials such as Small Engines, Lubricant, Data Discs, Small Silicon Chips, Springs, Valves, and Simple Circuits. Killing the Boss on each level for the first time will reward the player with a one-time loot item instead of the middle item shown for clearing the Level. For the 1st Level's Boss, the player gets one Casual Clothes jacket instead of a Small Engine. For the 2nd Level's Boss, the player gets the Enhanced Iron Sword Recipe instead of 2 Blood Stones. For the 3rd Level's Boss, the player gets a Ruin Driver's Hat instead of 1 Small Silicon Chip. For the 4th Level's Boss, the player gets a Lion's Claw weapon instead of 2 Data Discs. Of those one-time drops, Lion's Claws is the only unique item that cannot be obtained elsewhere. Category:Ruins Category:Portia locations